


Help

by TheRoarOfAtlas



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Disney World, FCW Days, Fluff and Smut, I just want them to have a good christmas, M/M, Moxlea, also this got damn long, cameos cameos everywhere, feelings with porn, good things from bad, harping on Leakee's 'Blessed One' gimmick because it needs doing, thirst party saturday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:51:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoarOfAtlas/pseuds/TheRoarOfAtlas
Summary: This got so far away from me, I'm pretty sure it's celebrating Christmas in 2020. Jon Moxley has never had a real Christmas. Leakee (unwittingly at first) aims to fix that, and we go from there...
[x-posted to Tumblr, as always]
Enjoy!





	1. Part One

Leakee sighed heavily out of the blue, leaning back over the couch. “I don’t _want_ to go to my parents house for Christmas.”

 

“Why th’ fuck not?” Mox asked. Mostly he was startled that Leakee had even _spoken_ , normally his friend was impassive at best. Also Leakee was _not_ supposed to know he'd been lurking in the doorway eavesdropping. “They kick your ass or somethin’?”

 

Leakee shook his head, wrinkling his nose. “No? Why the hell would they do that? It’s just always irritating to have to go and socialize with everyone. I don’t care how _blessed_ I am, I _don’t_ like pointless talking.”

 

“'Socialize’, huh?” Jon thought back over his Christmases with a furrowed brow. Except for that one time at his grandparents house, the day consisted of him getting his ass whipped if he woke his dad up. Later on in life it consisted of him drinking pretty heavily, and then going out and getting his ass whipped. “But they give y’ food, right? There’s a meal?” he asked slowly. “Presents, all that shit?”

 

Leakee sighed heavily. “Yes Mox, there’s food and presents and all that stuff.” he replied, like he was talking to a small child.

 

Moxley was not above borrowing, lying, and _especially_ begging when it came to his roommate. He plopped down on his ass beside the couch, propping his chin up on his knees. “Tell me about that fuckin’ bullshit, Lea. Humor me.”

 

“What?” Leakee looked at him with a confused expression, pulled out of his annoyance. “Seriously?”

 

Mox held out his arms. “I ain’t had a real Christmas. Not one like the ones you’ve had, man. And I’m not gettin’ one anytime soon. I just wanna’ know what they’re _supposed_ to be like, y’know?”

 

“Jon…shit man, I didn’t know.” Leakee shifted uncomfortably. “I’m uh. Shit. That’s rough.”

 

Mox shook his head impatiently, wrapping his arms back around his knees. “Fuck that shit, tell me ‘bout your Christmases.” he demanded.

 

“I…um. Okay.” Leakee leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. He rubbed his hands together, seeming a little nervous. “Where should I start?”

 

“Wherever, doesn’t matter. Gimme’ somethin’ good to think about while I’m gettin’ shit-faced on Christmas Eve.” Mox pleaded.

 

“...alright.” Leakee ‘hmm’ed softly, fingers busily working on catching all his hair in a bun. “So when I was six, we didn’t really have a lot in the budget for Christmas. I mean, you know how when you’re little adults will talk about stuff with you around because they think you won’t understand? Yeah, there was a _lot_ of that going on.” He half-smiled, a faraway look on his face. “I remember not wanting to write my list to Santa because I felt like…I don’t know. I knew my family was working really hard and I was too young to help much. They didn't know I was blessed at that point. Not that it would have made much of a difference.”

 

“So what happened?” Mox asked from his spot on the floor, eyes wide.

 

“I ended up making a _bunch_ of paper snowflakes. You know how it is here. Not exactly a snowy environment. I must have made a million of the damn things. I did them at school, on the bus, I filled a big moving box in the attic to the brim with these fucking paper snowflakes, right?” Leakee held his hands out to indicate the size of the box. “And then early, _early_ as fuck on Christmas Day, there I was, fucking with this bigass, heavy box at the top of the attic stairs and my pop startled me because he goes ‘ _Son?_ ’ from the bottom of the stairs and I ended up tipping the whole box out onto the stairs.” He paused, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“And?!” Mox prompted him.

 

“My pop just asked, ‘ _what the hell have you been up to, Lea Laʻitiiti?_ ’ I actually started crying for a minute because I thought I was in trouble.” Leakee grinned. “Then he starts picking up the snowflakes. ‘ _Son, were these for today? Was this the big surprise you’d been planning?_ ’ And of course I’m still rubbing my eyes and boo-hooing because my secret is out and I’m in trouble, I made a mess, blah blah blah. Pop comes up the stairs and…he didn’t really do that whole ‘affectionate’ thing when we were little; he wasn’t around much so sometimes it was kind of like he was a stranger.” Leakee explained. “But he walked up the stairs, rumpled my hair and went ‘ _shh, let’s pick them up and we’ll surprise everyone, okay?_ ’. We went and fucking _carpeted_ the living room and kitchen, then he tucked me back into bed.”

 

Mox's brow furrowed. “You fucked up and he didn't...uh, you didn't get in trouble?”

 

“Nope! My mother lost her damn mind though. Imagine the _mess_ to clean up, and with company coming.” Leakee laughed.

 

“That’s so wild man, what the fuck. What else?” Mox asked, “I mean you’re the golden kid, did ya’ get special treatment once they figured it out?”

 

“Oh hell no, Mom always treated me the same as my other siblings.” Leakee shrugged. “Don’t see why I would get special treatment for being blessed or whatever the hell. Isn’t the blessing enough? It’s kind of cool that you actually believe it too. Most people don’t.”

 

Moxley didn't usually dwell on the subject of his roommate being blessed, chosen by whatever fuckall gods to heal or conquer. He hadn't believed it for quite a while. Until he started paying attention, that is. Leakee had a way of lighting up the room when he walked in, his warm smile and large frame practically _radiating_ reassurance and comfort.

 

Mox, being someone who had to claw and scrape his way to every opportunity he’d ever gotten, thought he would _hate_ Leakee. The other man didn’t have many scars to speak of, didn’t look anything short of a damn Adonis. He looked like he would be _insufferable_.

 

But Leakee had sought _Mox_ out to introduce himself before their first bout. Almost like he was looking for the skinnier man’s approval. Mox was intrigued.

 

Jon Moxley was rough and rude and _not_ _exactly_ the kind of guy you should be seen with if you wanted to be considered a respectable member of society. Leakee didn’t seem to really care about that, though. Especially not when they were throwing each other around in the ring.

 

Even now, when he was sitting across from 'The Blessed One', it was difficult to wrap his mind around the fact that they were actually _friends_. Mox spread his arms. “Shit man, I’ve seen you pull through a match just by raisin’ ya' hand for a minute. Takes a _lot_ t' convince my ass but it’s too regular to be a coincidence.”

 

The smile Leakee aimed at Mox was like sunshine, like a little bit of the blessing he was born with gleamed through and lit him up. “I remember the first Christmas after I got my shoulder ink. My _fala_ , my mat. Mom and Pop had been absolutely _furious_ when I showed up with it. They said it was a sin, that I belonged to the gods and I shouldn’t mark myself, 'your body is not your own', all that.” Leakee's smile faded. “I was upset too, though. I got so mad, because hey, I was young and stupid. I mean, they might be old-fashioned when it comes to what the gods want, but I said some...I said some terrible stuff, just ranting and screaming. I may or may not be responsible for a hurricane that whipped up off the coast in the span of fifteen minutes.”

 

Leakee stopped, appearing deep in thought. His voice was much quieter when he spoke again. “When I came downstairs on Christmas there was a big package on the table for me from the two of them. It was _full_ of these educational brochures and products. A bunch of stuff for tattoo care and all the different things you can do to stay safe when you get one, and the phone number of my cousin's traditional tattooer.”

 

“Even after they got mad at you...?”

 

“Yeah. Even after they got upset with me, even after I threw a tantrum that thankfully went out to sea.” Leakee was back to rubbing his hands together, slowly and methodically, over and over. “I could be a pretty rotten kid sometimes. Hell, that's why I don't like get-togethers all that much. Older family members, ones that remember what a little shit I probably was. Or my younger cousins, I can totally see them resenting me. They must hear about their blessed cousin so often, _too_ damn often. Imagine how annoying that must be.”

 

“I think it'd be kinda' cool. Is everyone in ya' family big like you?” Mox asked, trying not to dwell on the fact that his friend and fellow developmental candidate might be able to will _hurricanes_ into existence. Chalk another one up on the never ending mental tally of ' _what will he do next?_ '

 

Leakee was almost _prattling_ and it was so rare to have the guy speak for any length of time that Moxley just kind of. Sat and listened. Wasn't really paying attention to the words, but the noise of it washed over him soothingly and it wasn't like Leakee could _tell_ that he was mentally gone. Mox caught bits and pieces, his mind shambling together some faint image of what a real Christmas might have been like with Leakee's family. Ninja Turtles and Legos under the tree, a game of football and a _huge_ meal. Lights everywhere, warm and inviting. Laughter.

 

An alarming contrast to all the Christmases Mox had lived through where the day was spent like any other, tiptoeing around trying not to wake his father. For whatever reason, probably due to abuse in his own childhood, Moxley's father _hated_ Christmas, and he was hell-bent on making everyone else as miserable as he was.

 

Mox realized with a start that Leakee had fallen silent, the black-haired man staring at him thoughtfully. “You've never had a real Christmas.” It was like the notion had struck Leakee anew, like they hadn't opened the conversation with Mox flat-out _telling_ him that his Christmases were...lackluster.

 

“Yeah man, kinda' mentioned that.” Moxley fidgeted uneasily under that steady gaze, wondering (not for the first time) if Leakee could read minds. Leakee reached out a hand and Mox couldn't bite the flinch back, couldn't keep his left shoulder from twitching.

 

“My mom always asks me to bring along friends that don't have anywhere to go for Christmas, Jon.” And Mox _knew_ that because he was _eavesdropping_ like a terrible human being. “You’re coming with me. We can eat food and suffer together.”

 

“You and I seem to have a different understandin' of sufferin', Lea.” Mox's smile wasn't warm like Leakee's, it was all worn-out and faded. A sneer, if he was being honest with himself. “Nah man, you don't want me aroun' ya' family. I'll say the wrong thing an' ya' parents will drag ya' blessed ass home kickin' an' screamin'.”

 

“Jon, you don't seem to understand. My mom knows about you being my roommate and she's already counting on you to come stay overnight on Christmas Eve. You. Will _not_. Disappoint my mother.” Leakee's voice was steely and Mox gulped. The ‘ _and me_ ’ that was implied, however, was much, _much_ worse than the idea of disappointing a mother he’d never met.

 

“Lea, I don't-”

 

Leakee rested his hand on Mox’s shoulder. He seemed to make up for not talking a lot by _touching_ , always touching. Hardly-there brushes. His fingers were so light, barely indenting the cloth of Mox’s shirt. It was like he _knew_ sometimes, despite Moxley never talking about what had happened in his life before FCW. Like Leakee felt how much Mox tensed even though he didn’t want to, like he could hear the excuse before Moxley managed to get it out. It was scary at times, how often the black-haired man seemed to know what was going on in his head.

 

“Lea you can’t read minds, can ya’?” Mox asked in a rush, before he lost his nerve.

 

He expected Leakee to maybe give him a stern look, or scold him for being so stereotypical. Instead, Leakee burst out laughing. He rumpled Mox’s hair fondly, like they were brothers or something. “I hope you haven’t been worried about that this _entire_ time, Jon. Nah, I’ve never really been able to read minds. I get little flashes sometimes.” He shrugged. “Seems like it’d be more harm than help, really.”

 

“Y-yeah man, forget I asked. S’dumb.” Moxley mumbled, carefully ducking out from under Leakee’s hand. He got to his feet, making a show of dusting his jeans off. “What should I even wear? It’s kinda’ been a while since I’ve had t’ play a game of meet the parents.”

 

…

 

Leakee glanced over at Jon, not for the first time. The car was almost too dark to see the other man’s face, but he could make out that Jon was chewing nervously on his index finger. Leakee frowned, reaching over the center console. Out of the corner of his eye he caught Jon’s usual flinch. That was something that bothered Leakee more than he cared to admit. The fact that his roommate had ‘ _usual_ ’ flinches, cringed back whenever something advanced too quickly.

 

Oh sure, in the ring there was no hesitation. Jon was a force to be reckoned with when he was in his trunks and on duty. But out of it…

 

Jon mumbled and tripped over his words, shied away from people and wore _way_ too many long-sleeved shirts for someone living in Florida. The few and far between times that Leakee had skin to skin contact with Jon (outside the ring where he could actually _focus_ on it) were brief and painful, like an electric shock. Something had happened to Jon, something awful. Maybe a _lot_ of somethings.

 

Of course, Leakee could have guessed that from the criss-cross divots scarring his body.

 

Leakee carefully touched Jon’s thigh, feeling the muscle tense under his hand. “Hey, don’t worry so much.” He said quietly.

 

Jon’s laugh was hollow. “Heh, I’m pretty obvious. Ain’t gotta’ be a mind reader to pick up on this guy. I jus’…I mean this…” He trailed off and to Leakee’s surprise, fingers covered in shirt sleeve gently tapped his knuckles. “Thanks man.”

 

“Jon.” Leakee paused, trying to figure out how he could word this. “My uh. My family is very. Hug-prone. Do you want me to tell them to cool it? The guys, anyway. My mom isn’t going to be stopped.”

 

“Moms I ain’t got a problem with.” Jon said quietly. “I can probably handle a couple either way. I don’t wanna’ make anyone uncomfortable.”

 

“Yeah, but we don’t want to make _you_ uncomfortable.” Leakee pointed out. “You’re a _guest_.”

 

“I…if you don't think it'll make it awkward, yeah. I’d appreciate it.” Jon’s voice was so soft, Leakee almost didn’t catch what he said. It was a step in the right direction though. What was the point of having Jon come along if he was just going to be terrified the whole time?

 

“I got you, Uce. You’re safe with us.” Leakee tried for a reassuring smile and it seemed to work.

 

“Holy shit man.” Jon said after a minute, sounding startled.

 

“What?”

 

“I’m gonna’ have a Christmas. A fuckin’… _wow_.”

 

Leakee’s heart thudded painfully in his chest. Jon’s tone was one of wonder, like he was a child instead of a grown-ass man in developmental. Leakee didn’t know every in and out of how his blessing worked. Sometimes he helped in ways he didn’t expect to, and this seemed like one of those times. He had invited Jon along so he wouldn’t be so damn alone and instead, Jon was acting like Leakee had given him an incredible gift.

 

It was a little startling to find out how much Jon’s happiness meant to him. They were friends, certainly. Roommates. It just hadn’t occurred to Leakee that he might actually be able to _help_ Jon. As long as he’d known him Jon was very much a ‘do it yourself’ individual, not interested in asking for assistance or advice.

 

He would have been standoffish if he wasn’t so hell bent on helping _anyone_ that asked. Jon had a heart in him that was a wonder to see, made a thousand times more beautiful because he had obviously been through some _intense_ abuse in his life. Jon clearly had every right to be bitter and furious with the world and yet…

 

Leakee shook himself out of his thoughts as he pulled up behind his uncle’s truck, tugging out his phone. “Just going to text Mom, she’ll spread the word as far as the touching goes. You’re in safe hands here, man.”

 

“More like I’m _out_ of safe hands, heh.” Jon replied with a weak laugh, going back to chewing on his finger.

 

…

 

Mrs. Reigns was a kind-looking woman, with platinum blonde hair and a warm smile. Leakee may wear the bold stamp of his father, but he had his mother’s smile. She'd hugged Mox and Leakee together, scolding her son for not visiting more. “ _Your cousins visit all the time! Too busy to see your mom, big shot?_ ”

 

The realization that he hadn't seen his own mother for a few years hit Mox hard. Since she'd kicked him out of her house. He'd never looked back, never begged like she said he would. A bittersweet sensation flooded his body as he watched Leakee take his mother's teasing in stride, the young man sweeping her up into a fierce hug. Sika greeted his son with a firm handshake, sliding his hand up until he grasped Leakee's forearm. Leakee did the same and then pulled his father in the rest of the way for a hug, grinning as Sika laughed and slapped him on the back with a, “ _how are you, son?_ ”

 

Leakee's twin cousins Jimmy and Jey were the life of the party, enthusiastically welcoming Leakee home by slamming their foreheads into his one right after the other, grabbing his arms and rushing him off into what Mox could only assume was the living room. Leakee, for all his griping about pointless talking, seemed to light up the second he got home. Talking a mile a minute with the twins about FCW, gesturing to Mox like he was somebody important.

 

Mox trailed along behind them, his eyes going wide once he realized just how many _people_ were in the living room. Leakee had mentioned that most of his family was on the 'heartier' side. He _hadn't_ mentioned, however, that nearly everyone had tattoos that put his own simple shoulder piece to shame. Moxley had never seen so damn many _striking_ tattoos in his life, all black and red ink and bold, crisp linework. He'd also never seen a group of people so ready to laugh about stuff without being drunk.

 

And the _tree!_ Where the hell had they found a Christmas tree that somehow _dwarfed_ the crowd?! Mox knew he looked like an idiot, but he couldn't help gawking up at it for a solid ten seconds. The tree was wrapped in a mix of multicolored and white lights, natural flower garlands that looked _incredibly_ labor-intensive and a multitude of round ornaments. Moxley noticed with a grin that there were a few battered paper snowflakes tucked into the many branches of the tree.

 

Moxley was introduced to Leakee's older brother, Rosey (who almost dragged him into a hug before Leakee hastily intervened, “ _sorry Uce, force of habit!_ ”), his uncle Afa, Jimmy's girlfriend Naomi, the twin's father and Leakee's cousin Rikishi, Rikishi's brother Tama, cousins Nia, Manu, Tamina, Reno, Samula and his son, 'baby' cousin Lance...the list went on and Mox quickly learned that damn near _everyone_ was someone's cousin and it was much simpler once he figured that out. His biggest problem (besides remembering all the _names_ ) was trying not to be star-struck. He'd grown up watching Sika and Afa (and later on Rikishi, Samula and the late Umaga) and even though he tried to play it cool, he was pretty sure he was coming off as _fucking_ _obnoxious_.

 

“Hey man, how you holding up?” Leakee _finally_ came to his rescue, practically scraping Mox off the wall he'd plastered himself against. “Mom wants us to grab the angel for the tree out of the attic. She also said you need food.” He pressed a small bowl of what appeared to be some kind of fish and vegetable mixture into Mox's hands. It resembled tuna salad but it looked a little... _fresher_ than Mox was used to eating.

 

“What th' heck...” Moxley began.

 

“Just try it Jon, I promise it won't kill you.” Leakee said, rumpling his hair and ushering him back into the kitchen. “Hope you like coconut milk though.”

 

“Never had it.” Mox replied stiffly. “Y' forget I'm from goddamn _Cincinnati_ , Lea? Ain't exactly got a diverse diet, man. But I'll try anythin' once.”

 

“Excellent!” Mox almost jumped out of his skin when Sika made his presence known, the older man clapping his son on the back. “'Kishi made the oka himself this year.” Sika lowered his voice conspiratorially. “It _may_ be better than your mother's, Leakee. But don't tell her. He used celery. _Celery!_ Why didn't we think of that?”

 

Leakee smiled that warm smile. “He can try as hard as he wants with the oka, Pop, but 'Kishi's never going to get Mom's recipe for the half-moons.” He straightened up, looking a little pensive as Mox took a tentative bite of oka.

 

Moxley chewed slowly. It was...definitely not bad. _Different_ , maybe. But considering that he was from fucking Ohio and had been raised on a steady meal plan of bargain cans of pasta and Top Ramen, he figured a little culinary expansion might do him some good. “S' tasty. Lemony-sweet.” he said with his mouth full. “Crunchy. What'd y' call this? Oka? You _gotta'_ make this at home, Lea. Damn. I'll swap you m' recipe for apple pear pie.”

 

…

 

Jon was _eating_ , and enthusiastically at that. Leakee breathed a quiet sigh of relief as Jon fairly annihilated his bowlful and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. Sika laughed and patted Jon on the back. “You'll have to weasel the recipe out of Patricia or Rikishi on your own, son! My hands are tied.”

 

Leakee saw how his friend tensed at the contact and gave Jon an apologetic look after his father had wandered back out of the kitchen. “Sorry about that. I think sometimes he's trying to make up for--”

 

“He called me son.” Jon's voice sounded shaky. “I uh...damn. Shit. M' sorry, Lea. This shouldn't fuckin' wig me out.” He put his bowl down on the kitchen island, huffing out a breath. “M' so sorry, shit.” he mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

 

“Jon...” Leakee was at a loss for words, wishing with all his heart that he could come up with something, _anything_ to say. _What good is being blessed if I can't_ _ **help?**_ He finally moved forward, reaching out his hand. “Can I touch you?” Leakee kept his tone gentle. He couldn't help any other way, but he at least might be able to fix some of Jon's pain. He wasn't sure of the extent of the damage but he was fairly confident that he could handle it.

 

Jon made a half-choked sound, shaking his head and shuddering. “I can't, shit I can't. M' sorry, Lea. Please don't be mad at me man, I can't.”

 

“If you can't, you can't. Don't sweat it.” Leakee shrugged, taking a step back. “You want to help me find the angel still? Mom's counting on us. I put it away every year, so I'm pretty sure I know where it is.” _Smooth over the situation. Don't dwell on it. It's not your fault, Jon. It's okay_.

 

“I...yeah. Yeah, I'll help.” Jon scrubbed his hands over his face for a minute before heaving a quick breath in and squaring his shoulders. “Lead th' way man.”

 

Once they were in the attic, Leakee realized that some... _topographical_ changes had happened since he'd stored the Christmas boxes last year. In short, the place was a mess. “You've _got_ to be kidding me.” he groaned, running his hand through his hair and shoving it back out of his face.

 

“Damn, looks like a fuckin' bomb went off.” Jon said bluntly, laughing when Leakee dramatically whacked his palm against his forehead. “Hey, how hard can it be? Jus' a little archaeological expedition is all. Start diggin', Indiana.”

 

Leakee snorted, beginning to wade carefully through the sea of boxes and totes, all labeled and relabeled with generic things like, ' _Football Stuff_ ' and, ' _Photos 2006-2009_ '. “It's got its own box, a white one. All sealed up with masking tape. It'll say _angelu_ on it.”

 

Jon nodded, setting off in the other direction. They worked silently for a while, Leakee more thankful than he cared to admit that Jon didn't immediately start throwing things. “Hey man, check it out!” Jon called suddenly, waving a photo album around. “Guess who found _baby pictures!_ ” he sang.

 

“Oh hell no, you put that shit back where it came from.” Leakee grunted, “I ain't about you seeing me and Rosey in the fucking tub.”

 

“Aw c'mon man, I'd let you look at _mine_ if I had any!”

 

Leakee's breath caught in his throat. “What the hell, Uce?” he finally managed to say.

 

“What? My mom didn't really want me, man. S' no secret.” Jon shrugged, fidgeting with the album.

 

 _Not a secret to **you** , maybe _ . “After we find the angel, okay?” Leakee was proud of himself for keeping his voice calm. Even if what he _really_ wanted to do was go to pieces because _what the fuck, Jon?_ Jon didn't seem to think anything of it, simply putting the album to the side and continuing to shuffle through the boxes.

 

It was Jon who actually ended up locating the angel's box, lifting it triumphantly over his head with a raspy yell of, “ _aha!_ ” He went to pass it to Leakee, almost dropping it in the process and making Leakee cup Jon's hands in a frantic attempt to save the fragile item. Leakee wasn't sure if it was because Sika had called him _son_ earlier, or because of the stress of dealing with a whole room full of people, or maybe even being hugged by his mom when they'd first arrived...

 

All he knew was that Jon just sort of...poured into him and it _burned_ and everything was _too loud too hurt too much_ all of a sudden and then Jon was flinching back like he always did, leaving Leakee reeling with his hands full of a slightly-crushed white box. Leakee realized he was panting.

 

“What was...Jesus. You okay, man?” Jon asked worriedly. “M' sorry, kinda' a klutz sometimes. My bad.”

 

Leakee nodded mutely, his brain playing catch-up with whatever the hell had just happened. Flashes of years that weren't his own whirled at a nauseatingly fast pace and his stomach turned violently. “Jon...what did you do before FCW?”

 

Jon stiffened and it sent a zing down Leakee's spine, like a weird aftershock. “What kinda' fuckin' question is _that?_ ” He bristled, “Did someone say somethin' t' you? Warn y' about th' fuckin' street dog?”

 

“The what?” Leakee was genuinely confused at this point. His heart rate had at least calmed a little bit, making him feel less like he was about to vomit or pass out.

 

“Street dog, Jon Moxley. I made a livin' in Combat Zone Wrestling before FCW swooped in an' rescued my ass.” Jon's anger seemed to have petered out. He sounded resigned. “I ain't had an easy life, man.”

 

Leakee's mouth went dry. _CZW._ Hell. He'd seen some pictures before, but now he had some startlingly bloody memories to go with them. “Christ.”

 

“Hey, it's still me, Lea. It's jus' Mox.” Jon's smile was sad. “I ain't had t' fuck somebody up with a fork for _months_.”

 

“Is that why...” Leakee couldn't think of a decent way to phrase it, choosing instead to fall silent.

 

Jon raised his hand, displaying the familiar lines scarring the back of it. “Barbed wire is a bitch, man. You've seen th' rest of me. M' kinda' fucked up.”

 

He didn't pull back when Leakee set the angel box down and reached cautiously for his hand. Now that he knew what to expect, Leakee gently eased Jon towards him. Jon, strangely, didn't resist at all, his eyes closing as Leakee pressed their foreheads together. It didn't hurt so much this time, but it was still enough to make the black-haired man grit his teeth.

 

“What're y' doin', Lea?” Jon sounded drowsy, his words slurring together. “Makin' m' feel warm, man.”

 

“You're safe. I've got you, Jon.” Leakee murmured. “Nothing bad will happen to you while I'm here. Let me help, Uce.”

 

“N', hurts t' much. Y' gonna' hurt y'sel'.” Jon protested. “S' all bad, all bad.”

 

“I don't care.” Stilted pieces of memories trickled into Leakee's head, the process much slower now. Little Jon, being thrown across the kitchen and berated for crying by a huge man with shaggy brown hair. A woman who resembled him but _pinched_ and _mean_ , screaming in his young face. _All bad, it's all_ _ **bad**_. _Hungry_ made itself felt, phantom claws digging into Leakee's stomach. _Hungry, always hungry_. The early years receded.

 

 

Standing in the CZW ring, covered in sweat and blood, barbed-wire sawing chunks out of his back, ' _they had to cut us free we were so tangled up in it_ '. The itch in the back of his brain, the liquor filling his empty stomach and the terror of _every night is my last night_. Forks were a way of life it seemed, never far off from the next victim. _Street dog street dog_. They spat on him, collared him, a seething crowd screaming for him to get pummeled and the _snap_ of his teeth as he refused to die. It all blurred together into an aching mess and then faded away.

 

' _I'm Leakee Reigns_.' Leakee was startled to find _himself_ here, the combination of his being and Jon's glowing idea of him a little jarring to say the least. _Warm, so warm. Good_. Memory-Leakee stretched out a hand. It was their first meeting. The first time he'd touched Jon he had felt like he was hit upside the head with a baseball bat. He'd wondered if it was a fluke. _Maybe you won't hurt me_. Jon had apparently trusted him. Long sleeves, long sleeves, ' _ignore it in the ring you have a job to do_ '. Ugly, ugly compared to him. _Lights up when I make him smile I have to be funnier he might leave_. Leakee flushed at the surge of affection from Jon, suddenly feeling like he was intruding. Rumpled clothes love-heat in the pit of his stomach _wish ache_ strong tan hands pulling the long-sleeved shirt off _don't_ _ **need**_ _. Ignore_. ' _Are you living in your_ _ **car**_ _, man?_ ' _No, no_ \--

 

Everything stopped dead and Leakee blinked, a little dazed as the dark attic settled back in around him. Piercing blue eyes bored into his own. “Th' fuck did y' do?” Jon rasped finally, his whole body trembling.

 

“I can see things sometimes.”

 

…

 

It had felt like warm, careful fingers running through his hair. Mox wasn't sure what it was. He'd had a vague feeling of _rummaging_ , like he was trying to recall something he'd forgotten. Leakee's hand was firm on his own and Mox had found himself leaning into the other man.

 

' _I've got you, Jon_.' Leakee always called him Jon. Never Mox, never Moxley. Always Jon. It made sense. Leakee didn't _know_ him as Mox, only as Jon. He didn't know the street dog, the crazed guy seconds away from snapping.

 

The warmth withdrew and left Moxley feeling empty, but when he opened his eyes again Leakee was still there, their foreheads still against one another. Leakee looked a little out of it, like he was having a hard time keeping his eyes open.

 

“I can see things sometimes.”

 

What the fuck was that even supposed to _mean_. Mox wanted to grab him by the shoulders and shake him. Leakee shivered, his body sagging against Mox. “Whoa, easy Lea. You alrigh'?” Mox asked worriedly, his annoyance abandoned as quickly as it had arrived.

 

“I don't know.” Leakee's voice was weak.

 

“What'd y' see man? Shit, m' I gonna' die or somethin'? It's th' oka stuff isn't it, I _knew_ I shouldn't--”

 

“Why didn't you _tell_ me, Jon?”

 

Moxley's brow furrowed. “Tell y' what?” Leakee sucked in a breath and _oh_. _Oh_ _**no**_. Mox's heart felt like it was going to shatter. He'd seen. He'd seen _everything_ , no wonder he looked about ready to puke. “Shit Lea, y' shouldn't have touched me.” Mox shook his head.

 

“Shh.” Leakee wrapped him in a hug, his hand cupping the back of Mox's neck. “It's alright, Jon. What good is being blessed if I can't _help?_ ”

 

“Y' shouldn't have t'...I mean that shit's been mine f' so long, man.” Moxley mumbled, digging his fingers helplessly into Leakee's shirt. He wasn't sure if he'd ever clung to someone like this before. “Shouldn't...y' too good, man, too right in ya' head. Shouldn't have seen that shit. Lot of it is stuff I can't even 'member.”

 

“I'm here for a reason, Jon. I'm your friend for a reason.” Leakee said firmly. “What you've gotten through on your own is mind-blowing. But I'm your _friend_. Let me help. Let me take some of it.”

 

“ _You boys find the angel yet?_ ” Mrs. Reigns' voice from the bottom of the attic stairs interrupted whatever Moxley would have said and he felt a little bit like the spell had been broken.

 

“Still looking, Mom!” Leakee called, releasing Mox. Moxley's hands gripped his shirt for about two seconds too long and he flushed, taking a step back and clearing his throat. Leakee gave him a kind smile as he stuttered out an apology. “Just think about it, okay?” was all he said in reply.

 

…

 

Leakee's heart wasn't in the rest of the familial festivities and he excused himself early, leaving Jon chatting haltingly with his cousin, Nia. He needed a hot shower and some time to think, his whole body still uncomfortably tight after what had happened earlier.

 

 _He wants me_. The thought wouldn't leave Leakee alone as he dug through his old dresser for some clean pajamas. _He's dealt with such ugly, awful things and he doesn't think he should want me_. Leakee huffed to himself. _I'm not exactly a prize. Blessed and I still don't know everything about how it works. Ridiculous, full-blown ridiculous._ He pondered the situation while he was in the shower. _Do I want him?_ _What the hell kind of question is that, of course I do. He's rough and kind of awkward, but funny when he wants to be._

 

He'd approached first Jon for entirely selfish reasons. He _was_ an attractive young man, after all. It was only once they'd touched for the first time that Leakee realized Jon needed his help. He saw the marks on him when they wrestled and they burned into his memory, the ragged lines across Jon's back and shoulders. Jon didn't talk about how he'd gotten them and Leakee didn't ask.

 

Leakee fumbled into his clothes, feeling better after showering. Sleepy, though.

 

That tired feeling vanished when he returned to his room and Jon was on his bed. The baby picture album was open across his knees, the lighter-haired man leafing through it. “Ya' folks sure took a hell of a lotta' pictures, Lea.” Jon said, his voice a little choked. “Lookit', here's you an' ya' brother. Ya' learned how t' ride a bike! M' impressed. The way y' move sometimes, I wasn't sure if y' ever learned.”

 

“Oh ha ha, very funny.” Leakee recognized the deflection for what it was and chose to ignore it. “Not my fault I'm built like a brick shithouse, Uce.” He tugged the album out of Jon's hands, carefully depositing it on the bedside table. “What do you need, Jon?”

 

“What? Y' mom told me I was sleepin' in here t'nigh'. She said I could bum a pair of PJs offa' ya'.” Jon's grin was almost on the wrong side of arrogant. “I think she digs me, man. My chances of gettin' that recipe are lookin' _damn_ good.”

 

Leakee's laugh burst out of him and he flopped onto his back beside Jon on the bed. Jon's fingers tentatively stroked through Leakee's damp hair as his chuckles died off. “Why me, Jon?” Leakee asked finally. “You could have anyone, Uce. Rollins or one of the Rotundos, somebody like that.”

 

“They ain't you, man. You knew. I guess from when we shook hands, you knew.” Jon replied. “I was always Jon t' you. It was like...I didn't _have_ t' be Mox anymore. I mean it's me, it's my personality, but I didn't have t' be hyper fuckin' aggressive, didn't have t' bite an' scratch so fuckin' hard.” His hand slid down to cup Leakee's jaw and Leakee held his breath as Jon leaned down. The ' _thank you_ ' breathed softly against his lips, the only warning he got before Jon's mouth was on his own.

 

The space behind Leakee's eyes lit up startlingly bright, an outpouring of _good good_ rasping deliciously across his senses and making him shake. He realized he was feeling what Jon felt and it was like a drug, that voice all silk and smoke and _he_ made him feel this way? He pushed back gingerly, just a little, tried to give a taste of himself to Jon and it was like everything multiplied _tenfold_.

 

 _ **That's** never happened before_ . Leakee wasn't sure who thought it first but it perfectly summed up the situation they were in. Jon's eyes were half-lidded, pupils blown wide. “ _Damn_ , Lea.” he panted, struggling to get out of his shirt. Leakee quickly followed suit, fingers greedily mapping out the skin Jon exposed. “What the fuck are we even _doin'_ , man?”

 

“Something we should have done ages ago, obviously.” Leakee found the nasty scars on Jon's shoulder blade and a shudder ran through both of them when he dragged a hand over the raised skin. “These were deep, Jesus.”

 

“Got all tangled in barbed wire.”

 

“Never again, okay?”

 

 _Okay_.

 

Jon brushed his lips over Leakee's and Leakee pushed back again, giving more of himself and not really knowing where he ended and Jon began. Strong legs straddled him and Jon kissed him hard, fierce. “Are you fuckin'...y' doin' somethin', Lea?” He sounded like he was having trouble getting the words out. “S' weird, like m' all warm an' bright.”

 

“Can you feel me?” Leakee asked breathlessly, his heart pounding in his chest when Jon nodded, looking bewildered.

 

“S' like y' in my head. Like I can hear you.” Jon tried to explain, fingers clumsily tracing the _fala_ pattern on Leakee's shoulder. “Like uh. Like feedback, almos'?”

 

“This is how I help.” Leakee didn't know every in and out of how his blessing worked. He didn't know why he'd been chosen. He didn't feel particularly confident most days and he hated pointless talking. But here, _now_ , with Jon's hands bold on his skin and _JonLeakeeJon_ in his head, he had an inkling as to why he'd been chosen. His friend was touching him _willingly_ and letting himself be touched, no flinches, no hesitation.

 

Leakee caught the back of Jon's neck, pressing their foreheads together. The dual sensations of Jon's _good good_ and his own _need you need you_ looped over and over, almost unbearably strong. Jon looked like sin personified, his jeans already undone and a mischievous grin on his face. “'Need me', huh?” he asked, framing Leakee's jaw with his hands. “I dunno', I ain't never been _needed_ before. Kinda' wanna' see how it feels.”

 

...

 

Leakee pinned Moxley to his chest and rolled them over, trapping the other man beneath his body. Mox's eyes went wide when Leakee kissed him hungrily, _need you need you_ heating his skin. “Show me.” Mox demanded, willing his voice not to shake, “ _show_ me, y' blessed motherfucker. Fuckin'-”

 

Leakee wrangled Mox's pants down around his knees and pressed a quick, sloppy kiss to the tip of his cock, making Mox whimper and roll his hips. Something else spilled into their shared headspace, _don't deserve_ screaming at the _good good_ . Leakee growled low in his throat, the feral noise hitching Mox's breathing. He reached over Jon to the bedside table. “Shut up, you _do_ deserve this, you deserve something a million times _better_ than this.” Leakee sounded like he believed it and that in and of itself comforted Moxley a little bit.

 

 _Need you need you_ drowned out the _don't deserve_ and slick fingers were carefully probing into Mox, that hot mouth muffling his needy sounds. Mox couldn't help the way he responded to Leakee, couldn't hide the way he felt and when Leakee rubbed against his spot Mox was pretty sure the moan he let out wasn't just his own. Leakee shuddered, a quiet chorus of _amazing_ gently easing into Mox's head with the same amount of care as his fingers in his body. “Shit Lea, shit.” Moxley groaned, unsure of how to even ask for it. So he just _did_ , digging up one of his many half-imagined scenarios with the man currently opening him up. Leakee went still and Mox did as well, fear surging through him.

 

_Too much?_

 

“Jon...” Mox wasn't sure if Leakee actually spoke out loud or not, _need you need you_. It was disjointed, frantic. Something that Moxley could relate to. A few images came to the surface in Mox's mind and he realized that these were _Leakee's_ , like he'd thought about Mox this way before. The lighter-haired man blushed.

 

 _Oh_.

 

“You starting to get the picture, Jon?” Leakee sounded strained.

 

 _Want more, need you need you_.

 

“Gimme' ya' best shot, Lea.” Moxley didn't know what possessed him to sink his teeth into the crisp ink that wrapped around Leakee's shoulder, but he knew it was the right move when Leakee swore under his breath and all but ripped his sleeping pants off. _I can take it_.

 

 _I won't hurt you_ . Leakee bumped their foreheads together a little harder than he needed to, forcing Mox to look at him _need you need you_ while Leakee sank into him slowly, so fucking slow and the brief pain lit Moxley's insides, deliciously filthy and _good good_ . He arched up, forcing Leakee deeper and crying out. His fingers dug into Leakee's hips, the man over him brushing away tears Mox hadn't noticed were trailing down his cheeks and asking worriedly _you okay too much?_

 

 _So good too good want more_ Mox begged and Leakee murmured soft reassurance, reaching between them to stroke Moxley's cock. _Oh!_ Mox writhed underneath his touch, startled at how fucking _good_ it all was, like Leakee knew exactly what he needed and was built to do just that. His thrusts were hard and quick, skin hot against Mox's and mouth assaulting his neck. The whole time Leakee gently pushed at his thoughts with things like _strong_ and _my Jon_ and _let me help_.

 

It was all so much, so damn much, and Moxley found himself fucking overwhelmed, just laying there getting fucked into next week and so close to coming that he could feel his stomach tighten. Leakee's breathing stuttered and he wondered dazedly if Leakee knew how close he was, right before he came all over their stomachs with a desperate roll of his hips and a half-muffled sound of delight. “ _Fuck_...” Leakee groaned, crushing Mox to his chest. Mox rested his cheek in the hollow of Leakee's neck and shoulder, sighing in contentment as he was held and loved into the mattress.

 

“Thank you.” he murmured, and _that_ of all things seemed to set Leakee off, the black-haired man gasping and jerking his hips up sharply to piston deeper into Mox and finally drive himself over the edge.

 

Afterwards they laid there silently, both of them panting too hard to actually talk.

 

“Aha, I gotcha'.” Mox spoke first, grinning lazily up at Leakee. Leakee grinned back after a second, laughing breathlessly when Mox started clumsily braiding his hair.

 

“Damn, Jon. If I'd known it was going to be that good, I would have skipped the introductions and gone straight to the main event.” he teased, making Mox snicker. “Seriously though, _wow_. That's never happened before.”

 

“I kinda' want it t' happen a bunch more times. Jus' sayin'.” Mox stretched beneath Leakee, everywhere their skin touched feeling hot and _good_. “Holy shit.”

 

“You said it.” Leakee agreed, rolling onto his side and squinting at the clock. “Hey Uce, guess what.”

 

“What?”

 

“It's Christmas.” Leakee smiled warmly. “Merry Christmas, Jon.”

 

Moxley fidgeted, feeling emotion close his throat. “I uh. Shit. I didn't even bring y' a present.” he managed to say.

 

“I'm _pretty_ sure that you definitely did.” Leakee brushed his nose against Mox's before giving him a gentle kiss.

 

“M-Merry Christmas, Lea.” _**My** Leakee _.

 

 _My Jon_.

 


	2. Part Two

Despite currently living in Florida, Mox had never actually _been_ to Disney World. Having down time wasn’t exactly high on his list of priorities, plus it was just outright too expensive for him. He wasn't necessarily starving artist-level of finances or anything, but he could hardly justify that kind of spending.

 

“What the heck do you mean, ‘no’? Nice try man, you’re coming.” Leakee grunted, rummaging through the contents of his backpack on the bedroom floor. It was mid-February and _apparently_ the great Reigns migration was about to occur. A veritable 'sacred pilgrimage' from Pensacola to Kissimmee, in numerous cars and trucks. With ‘The Blessed One’ and his boyfriend in one of them.

 

A-fucking-pparently.

 

“I already got us the time off from FCW, so it’s no big deal.” Leakee continued, having reached the bottom of his pack and finally located that last pair of socks that he had been searching for.

 

Mox puffed out a breath in irritation, and Leakee looked up. “Lea I wasn’t…this is _your_ family stuff, man. I mean, fuckin’ Christmas is one thing but-”

 

“Jon, I already got your park pass.”

 

“Fuckin’ hell Lea, y’ can’t just _buy_ me shit. How much was it, I can-”

 

Leakee put a hand carefully on Mox’s arm, the now-familiar warming sensation tingling his skin. “Hey, hey. Easy. You’re part of the family now, Uce. Obviously you’re coming along. It’s my treat, okay? I wanted it to be a surprise. If it helps you can pretend it’s a _really_ belated birthday present.”

 

“Lea…” Mox was sure that the poor guy was getting enough feedback through the touch on his arm to make his hair stand on end. All kinds of rough memories were floating up, good things being promised and then snatched away from him. It was hard to believe sometimes that he didn’t have to worry about that kind of thing with the Reigns family. “Be patient with me, okay man? I uh. I _wanted_ to go, y’know? I want to do stuff with you guys. I just don’t want t’ be annoyin’ or like some little tagalong.” He mumbled finally, putting his hand on top of Leakee’s for a minute.

 

“Never.” Leakee said firmly. “You’re one of us. You are welcome where we are.”

 

“F’ you say so, man.”

 

“I do.” Leakee cupped his chin and pressed their foreheads together. “You are welcome where we are.”

 

…

 

Leakee heard the hotel phone ring and he groaned, rolling over and whacking Jon on the shoulder. “S’ for you, man.”

 

“Whuh?” Jon, obviously still half-asleep, obediently picked up the hotel phone. “H’lo?”

 

Leakee watched, hiding his grin for the moment as Jon propped himself up a little and pressed the phone tighter to his ear. “Holy shit. Did you seriously…you fuckin’ _nerd_.” Jon said finally, hanging up the phone and punching Leakee in the arm. “What a fuckin’ nerd. Wakin’ my ass up so fuckin’ _Goofy_ can tell me it’s time to get up. You’re a fuckin’ _joke_.”

 

Leakee laughed and wrapped Jon in a tight hug, tangling them in the sheets as Jon struggled playfully. “It’s one of my favorite memories from when I was a kid, man. You ask for a wake-up call and schedule a time. It’s the greatest when you’re seven and you’ve already been awake since four because you’re too excited.” He explained, kissing Jon’s nose. “Now hurry up and get showered. We’ve got shit to do, Uce.”

 

“Alright, alright.” Jon grumbled, rolling to his knees and pushing Leakee over. “Fuck you, man.”

 

“What, _now?_ ”

 

“Oh come on Lea, that’s not even fuckin’ _funny_ anymore you lameass.” Despite his statement, his dimples showed as he grinned at Leakee.

 

They tended to not shower together, the bare skin contact between the both of them usually culminating in hour-long touch sessions, or in Jon’s case, sudden crying jags. Sometimes both. It was comforting but also exhausting, particularly for Jon. If Leakee could have kept his hands to himself in the shower it would have been much simpler. But he wanted to help, he wanted to take all the bad things out of Jon and replace them with the light that he had. Because if anyone deserved his blessing, it was Jon.

 

Having showered last night in preparation for their early morning, Leakee spent the time that Jon was in the shower brushing out his hair and tying it back up. He still found himself sitting on the end of the bed, kicking his legs back and forth in eager anticipation. The twins were knocking on the room’s door before he knew it and Leakee bolted to his feet to let them in.

 

“Uce!” Jimmy exclaimed, looking as excited as Leakee felt. Jey seemed like he was half-asleep, leaning against the doorframe. “You and Jon almost ready? Gotta’ get down to the bus.”

 

“Yeah, we’ll meet you guys down there.” Leakee tapped his forehead against Jey’s. “Wake up, sleepyhead! We’ve got a great day ahead of us.”

 

…

 

Mox felt like every time he turned around Leakee’s family had multiplied. They filled the bus, cousins and grand-cousins in standing room only. He and Leakee ended up squashed together hanging on to the same ceiling strap. Leakee didn’t seem to mind, hollering over his head to get everyone’s attention. “Settle down! Listen up!” The call rolled through the bus as it pulled away from the curb.

 

Sika was loud, even though he was seated. “Every year we do this. We are family. We work hard so that we can play together! Remember to be safe, be smart! Look out for each other!” His voice was firm. Leakee made eye contact with Mox and a smile tugged at his mouth. “We are family.”

 

Mox’s fingers wrapped around Leakee’s, the skinnier man unable to keep from smiling back. Despite all his misgivings, Mox was tentatively hopeful for what the day might hold. He wasn’t exactly a _kid_ , but he was with Leakee so he’d probably still have a good time.

 

Probably.

 

Leakee was putting out much more energy than normal, practically _glowing_ like his own personal sunspot. It took Mox a minute to figure out what he was doing, but once he did his smile turned into a full-blown grin. Leakee was _helping_ , his blessing radiating _calm_ and _comfort_ over every aunt and uncle, niece and nephew. Mox got the feeling he might have done this once or twice before.

 

_Safe_ lapped at the base of his spine and Mox found himself relaxing against Leakee, resting his head on his chest.

 

“This is how I help.” Leakee said over the low din of everyone else talking, fingercombing through Mox’s unruly hair.

 

Mox knew it was stupid, but he kept expecting to be turned away. They picked up their tickets at the Will Call without incident and minimal pushing and shoving. Then there was a ramp to walk up, Leakee yelling over his shoulder, “ _I want Jon to be able to see out the window! Plan accordingly!_ ”

 

“See out the window? Th’ fuck is…” Moxley trailed off as they reached the top of the ramp. “What the _shit_ is that thing?”

 

“Monorail!” Leakee looked like he was about to burst with excitement, all but shoving Mox through the doors of the fucking…weird train. “Here, you sit here. I want you to be able to see it.”

 

“See _what?_ ” Mox wondered bleakly when the conductor would come to check their tickets and toss him the fuck off. Every step that brought him closer to this goddamn magical bullshit seemed fraught with peril.

 

“It’s a surprise!” Leakee crouched in front of him, holding his hands. “I need you to trust me. I know you think you shouldn’t have good things. But please, _trust me_.”

 

Mox rolled his eyes. He _would_ get the clairvoyant boyfriend with the ability to sense when he was feeling pitiful. “Tryin’, man. I promise I’m not gonna’ freak out or anythin’.”

 

For _some_ reason Leakee grinned up at him. “I wouldn’t promise that.”

 

The monorail pulled out from the station and the ground fell away beneath them. Mox gulped as he looked out the window, watching the green-yellow Florida landscape go zipping by. _That’s a hell of a fall_.

 

The fucking monorail went _through_ a hotel. Mox was terrified for a split second before pressing his face to the window, fascinated. “Holy _shit_.”

 

Leakee’s laugh was nothing short of delighted, the broader man squeezing Mox’s hand. On his other side sat Naomi, who seemed just as excited as Leakee. “You are gonna’ love this, Jon. It’s a hell of a fun time.”

 

“Don’t _ruin_ it!” Jimmy protested, earning himself a huff and roll of her eyes.

 

“That’s all I’m saying, cool it!”

 

…

 

The look on Jon’s face made every last second of the trip worth it. He was awestruck, like a small child at the sight of it all.

 

_The Happiest Place On Earth_.

 

Once they walked under the archway and made it past the first crowd, Jon slowed to a halt. He turned in place, dragging Leakee along with him as he moved. “It’s…holy shit, Lea. This is fuckin’ _somethin_ ’. Wow. _Wow_.”

 

Jey punched Leakee’s shoulder on the way by, mouthing “ _told ya’_ ” at his bulkier cousin.

 

“Jon, we have to get you a hat.” Leakee said after sticking his tongue out at the retreating Jey.

 

“Why the hell…a hat?” Jon asked skeptically while Leakee gently ushered him into one of the first shops on Main Street, the _Chapeau Shop_. “Why would I need…” He trailed off, his eyes narrowed. “Lea I ain’t _four_. I don’t--these got _ears_ an’ shit.”

 

“It’s a family tradition! You get your ears the first time you come here. C’mon Jon, please?” Leakee begged, plucking a plain black hat off one of the many racks and holding it over Jon’s head.

 

Jon grumbled and folded his arms across his chest. “Lea...”

 

“You can watch them put your name on it.” Leakee sang, quickly passing the hat over the counter to the seamstress. “You want Jon? Or Moxley? No H in the Jon, if we do go with Jon.” Leakee wasn’t quite one hundred percent sure if Jon wanted him to acknowledge his earlier years or not. It seemed like painful shit, but there might be a small part of Jon that was proud of getting through it. Leakee sure as hell would have been.

 

“Jon, Jesus Christ. Moxley ain’t good for this place.” Jon sounded a little frantic, eyes snapping up from the floor to meet Leakee’s. “No good for a place as nice as this, Lea.”

 

Leakee took Jon’s hand ( _smooth over it, it's not your fault, Jon_ ) _,_ tugging him to the counter. The seamstress already had his hat on the embroiderer, turning it this way and that as the machine chugged along zipping the gold thread through the fabric.

 

“Oh.” Jon said weakly, leaning on the counter. “That’s…that’s actually kinda’ cool.”

 

“I was five when I got mine. Dad lifted me up so I could see while they did it.” Leakee remembered the moment fondly. “I just sat in his arms, dead quiet while I watched the tailor work.”

 

“How many a’ these do you do a day?” Jon asked the seamstress curiously.

 

She unclipped the hat and straightened it back out, snipping the thread ends. “Anywhere from ten to twenty, though during a busy holiday weekend I counted sixty.”

 

“That’s wild.”

 

She laughed and plopped the hat on Jon’s head. “I suppose it is. You two have a magical day now.”

 

Leakee relished the way Jon clung to his hand as they walked down Main Street USA, new hat perched a little rakishly on his curls. “Lea…I love it.” Jon said softly. “I mean I know m’ an adult or whatever but…shit, I love it.”

 

Leakee squeezed his hand, doing his best to ignore the surge of bad memories from Jon. “We’re gonna’ have a great time today, man. Trust me.”

 

…

 

Mox didn’t know where the hell to look. Everything was bright and fucking _clean_ and happy as shit. The castle towered over them as Leakee stopped and pulled a crumpled map from his pocket. “Here, let’s check the area. Oh! I dunno’ if you want to see the parades or not. They’re kind of kid stuff but-”

 

“I do.” Mox hesitated, resisting the urge to cringe. “P…please. I ain’t never seen one before.”

 

“Okay. We’ll figure something out for them. Pretty sure there's only one today anyways.” Leakee said kindly, blowing a loose strand of hair out of his face and frowning down at the ‘ _times_ ’ section of the map.

 

“Shit Lea, I’m sorry. M’ gonna’ waste your day on dumb kiddie stuff.” Moxley mumbled, fidgeting with the ears on his hat.

 

Leakee shook his head, reclaiming Mox’s hand. “It’s not dumb. I’d consider it a chunk of childhood that you never got to have.”

 

Mox wasn’t going to fucking _cry_. Not here.

 

Leakee tugged his hand, pointing to the walkway that led through the castle. “C’mon. Let’s get you a carousel ride while I decide what we need to do as far as times go.”

 

“Carousel?” Mox wanted to dislike being led around by his wrist, but he was pretty sure that being on his own here would be overwhelming _at fucking best_. “I been on them before man, carnivals and shit have those. I…” He trailed off as they emerged into the sunlit courtyard on the other side of the castle.

 

The carousel dwarfed any of the other ones he’d seen, _huge_ and covered in lights. Every horse was white, ornately decorated and gilded in spots. It was...

 

“A little different from a carnival, right?” Leakee sounded like he was teasing, nudging Mox’s shoulder. “C’mon, there’s usually not a line.”

 

“Where do we get tickets for it?” Mox started looking around for a booth of some kind. Wasn’t that the standard fare at places like this?

 

Leakee seemed confused. “You have a pass to the park, Jon. That’s your ticket.”

 

“Wait, so you can ride on fuckin’…anythin’ ya’ want?” Mox asked sharply. “Everythin’?”

 

Leakee’s brow furrowed. “Well, yeah man. You thought it was going to be like a parking lot carnival or something?”

 

“I ain’t been to anythin’ else, Lea.”

 

“I’m sorry, I promise I’m not trying to be an asshole.” Leakee apologized. “You um, you pay the price of admission for access to everything. Parking too, obviously, if you drive your own car. But uh…I mean, that’s it man.”

 

“Wow.” Mox breathed. He could feel the beginnings of a grin threatening to dimple his cheeks. “Holy shit.”

 

“You want to park by that fountain for a minute? Take a look at the map?” Leakee offered, gesturing at the aforementioned water feature. “Or do you want to ride the carousel first?”

 

“Carousel carousel _fuckin’_ carousel.” Mox felt like he was going to explode. The _possibilities!_ He could ride on _anything!_ Shit, he didn’t even know what was available but he was _stoked_. “I…I’m gonna’ go on the carousel first.”

 

Leakee gave him a gentle push towards the ride. “I’ll be over here, okay? I’ve kinda’ been on it once or twice. I’ll figure out the best route so you can try a bunch of things. Have fun, okay?”

 

Mox jittered in place for a second, looking worriedly at Leakee. “What if I can’t find you though, once I get off?” The fear was very real; this place wasn’t _exactly_ Mox’s turf. He doubted anything would be more humiliating than him having to go to a Lost and Found somewhere and tell them _yeah I lost my boyfriend can you have him paged because I’m a huge baby and can’t be alone in a place like this?_

 

“We have _phones_ , remember? Now go have fun.” Leakee’s smile, as always, was like fucking sunshine. “I’ll be right here.”

 

…

 

Leakee watched Jon tear off towards the ride, unable to contain his laugh when he heard an excited whoop. He sat down on the edge of the fountain and unfolded his map again, following the parade route with his fingers. It had been _quite_ a long time since Leakee had been young enough to be enthralled by the parades, but he supposed they might hold appeal if he hadn’t seen them before.

 

_Dream Come True, huh?_

 

A part of Leakee worried that this might be too much too soon. Jon, for all his strength and outward toughness, was a bit delicate when it came to enjoying himself. His reaction to the carousel was encouraging, though.

 

Jon believed he shouldn’t have good things. Barring that, he was leery of _accepting_ good things, always waiting for the other shoe to drop. Leakee thought back on Christmas, his smile fading as he recalled the fragments of memories he’d lifted off of Jon. Jon didn’t talk about his upbringing. He didn’t talk about much of anything before FCW, if Leakee was being honest. He was a master of diversion, able to redirect a conversation at will. Leakee wondered more than once just how _long_ Jon had been avoiding talking about his childhood or years spent in CZW.

 

_Someday, right Jon?_ Leakee thought sadly. _Someday I’ll know the full story_. He shook his head to clear it, refocusing his attention on the map. _Get it done, Lea._

 

Jon’s ear-to-ear grin was _more_ than sufficient to dispel Leakee’s melancholy musings. “Lea! You gotta’--there’s one with a kickass golden tail thing an’ shit, you _gotta’_ come ride it!” Jon yanked on his arm, hauling him upright.

 

“Later, man. C’mon, you have to decide where we’re going next.” Leakee extended the map to Jon, chuckling when the other man pouted momentarily. “I don’t want you to miss anything! Now look, if we walk this way we can try to get on Peter Pan’s Flight or keep going to Liberty Square. In the other direction is the Indy Speedway, Tomorrowland…” Leakee trailed off, just watching the play of emotions on Jon’s face.

 

Shaky fingers touched the map for a second before honing in on Frontierland. “That. The train. S’ a train, right?”

 

Leakee bit his lip. “Yeah, that’s Thunder Mountain. It’s kind of a hike from here though. We’ll work our way over to it, yeah?”

 

“Where are we now?” Jon asked, taking the map and turning it this way and that. “Oh shit, duh. Big castle. Yeah, let’s go. You said somethin’ about Peter Pan?”

 

…

 

Mox should have known that everything was going too well. Once he got off the Haunted Mansion and back into the blinding sunlight, he turned to say something to Leakee. But somewhere in the dim hallway his boyfriend and himself had gotten separated.

 

Mox inhaled, held it for a minute. People started pushing past him and he quickly shifted to the side of the crowd so he wouldn’t get swept up. He cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled, “Lea!”, fighting the panic when Leakee didn’t answer. _It’s alright Mox, it’s alright. We have phones, remember?_ Mox fumbled with his phone in his pocket.

 

“Holy shit, you're Jon fucking Moxley!”

 

Mox froze. He didn’t know _why_ , the kid was half his age, wearing a _No Fear_ shirt and looked like he hadn’t bathed in a good week or so. Not exactly a threatening prospect. Moxley settled for nodding curtly, finally managing to get his phone out of his pocket.

 

The kid apparently wasn’t going to be deterred by his rudeness, however. “Wow man, I never expected to meet you here! Doesn’t seem like your kinda’ place. Hey, is Damage here too? Vortekz?” He started looking around and Mox’s stomach turned, shaky fingers doing their damnedest to dial Leakee’s number. He felt like he might faint. Or throw up.

 

A warm hand suddenly landed on his bare forearm and Mox lashed out, nearly dropping his phone as he went to bite. Leakee’s other hand pressed firmly to his collarbone, halting him in his tracks. “Easy, easy. Just me.” Leakee’s voice was deliberately calm and even. “I see you've made a friend.”

 

_I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!_ Mox wanted to scream. His skin was buzzing with _bad_ , he’d gone so long without thinking about Younger or Thumbtack or Damage--

 

The kid nodded eagerly. “Yeah! I used to go to CZW shows all the time. I remember the match with Jack where he stuck your head full of needles and then you pussied out before he could hit you with a cinderblock! Crazy stuff, man!”

 

“You’ll have to excuse us.” Leakee said, abrupt enough to be rude as he all but dragged Mox away.

 

Moxley dimly noticed his hat folded up in Leakee’s back pocket, hard plastic ears poking out at the top. That must have been how he and Leakee got separated. The other man had gone back for his hat. “Lea-”

 

“Quiet.” Leakee grunted. “Not here.” He ducked off to the side past the Hall Of Presidents, under a small archway that led back to the castle. His fingers were only barely wrapped around Mox’s wrist, like he was painful to touch. He probably was. “Christ. _Christ_. You’re putting off some serious panic Uce. I shouldn’t have left you.” Leakee said finally. “I saw your hat blow away, I figured you noticed me stop. I guess not. Are you okay? What did that kid say to you?”

 

“I’d just…I don’t remember that shit. Too many hits to the head.” Mox lied. Phantom pain throbbed in his scalp where the cluster of needles had embedded. _I didn’t forget but_ _ **shit**_ _I wish I had_. Leakee didn’t need to see that awful, _ugly_ crap. Didn’t need to know.

 

“You’re giving me little…zings.” Leakee said softly, tightening his grip. “Kinda’ hurts, but I’m not here for you only during the nice stuff, Jon.”

 

“Shit, lemme’ go then Lea. Don’t wanna’ hurt you.” Moxley mumbled, confused when Leakee did exactly the opposite and pulled him closer.

 

“I’m here for you.” Leakee said firmly. “You’re my family now, Jon. Good or bad, I’m here.”

 

“L-Lot of me...ain’t fixable, Lea.” The words were slow to come but once they did, they hung heavily in the air between the two men. Mox wished with all his heart that this could have happened any other fucking day _besides_ this one. They were supposed to be having _fun_ ; couldn’t his fucked-up brain take a back seat every once in a while?

 

“I know that.”

 

Mox gaped at his boyfriend, more than a bit startled. Repair work was essentially the _only_ reason for getting into a relationship with Jon Moxley. He’d come to terms with that ages ago, long before CZW. Repair work or masochism, either one would do. He was too broken for anything else. And yet here was Leakee, shaking his fucking head at him like _he_ was the idiot.

 

“Jon, I don’t understand how my blessing works all the time. I can radiate, I can pinpoint, I can draw energy.” Leakee shrugged. “I’m a big fucked-up mystery. Now, do I want to help you? Bet your ass I fucking do, Uce. But I know that me doing what I do in some...weird bid specifically to fix what’s happened to you? Probably not gonna' work. I can't undo things. I can't...look, I'm not magic, Jon. At best, you get some closure. At worst, we relive chunks in brilliant Technicolor with nothing to show for it.”

 

“You’d have to see.” Mox realized. Leakee nodded, hands cupping Mox’s shoulders. “Christ, hell no Lea. I can’t…I ain’t worried about _me_. I don’t want you to have t’ see.” Leakee’s forehead touched his own. “All bad shit, man. Make y’ queasy.”

 

_Jack ramming those needles into my head hands tied together cinderblock raised over me crush my skull put me out of my misery I panicked I panicked don't let me die_ \--

 

“The offer is on the table, Jon.” Leakee unfolded the hat and reinstated it on Mox’s head. “Let’s go get you on that runaway mine train, huh?” Leakee always knew, whether Mox wanted him to or not. Moxley wasn't a hundred percent sure whether it was Leakee's blessing at work or if the other man was just good at picking up cues. Not that he was Goddamn _subtle_ , he'd almost bitten him for fuck's sake.

 

“Lea, I...” Mox shook his head after a second or two of fighting with his words, choosing to simply take his boyfriend's hand and allow himself to be led once again.

 

_You're part of the family now, Uce_.

 

Good things were terrifying. Good _people_ were even more so.

 

…

 

Leakee made sure Jon had a prime seat well before the parade began. He wasn't about to be outmaneuvered by a bunch of middle-aged tourists with strollers full of exhausted, cranky kids. If his boyfriend wanted to see the parade then by _God_ he was going to see that parade. Jon, for the most part, seemed oddly content to just sit on the park bench and watch the area in front of him fill up with prams of all shapes and sizes.

 

Parents (most of which looked as worn-out as their kids at this point) were a bit of a rude bunch, Leakee decided. People kept _standing_ in front of the fucking bench, in front of Jon. It was exasperating. Leakee touched Jon's shoulders, letting him know he was there behind him.

 

“Hey man, m' sorry I'm wastin' your time with this kiddie stuff.” Jon apologized.

 

Leakee kissed the top of his head. “Shush. I'm more than happy to watch this if you want to. I just hope you can see.”

 

Jon grinned up at him, pressing a kiss to his jaw. “S'okay. Jus' bein' here with you is enough. Next time we come we can do what you want, yeah?”

 

_Next time we come_.

 

Leakee bit his lip once Jon had returned his attention to the seething mass of humanity in front of him. How dumb was this? Getting all emotional about his boyfriend, _Christ_. It wasn't as if they didn't verbally appreciate one another. Jon, for being raised how he was, still managed to be pretty vocal. Which more than anything seemed to be a testament to the depth of his affection, like he _couldn't_ keep quiet about his enjoyment of Leakee.

 

The black-haired man decided right there that he would try harder. If Jon, with all his barbed-wire scars and bad memories could pull this off, he ought to be able to as well. _I can help_. _I can't fix, but I can help_. Leakee began stroking Jon's hair, humming quietly along with the music that had started playing.

 

The 'Celebrate A Dream Come True' parade floats, complete with inspirational, “ _follow your heart_ ” style showtunes and dance routines, slowly made their way down to Main Street. Costumed characters from all sorts of different Disney movies accompanied them, waving at the parents and children that lined the sidewalks.

 

“I wish...” Jon began, almost so quiet that Leakee didn't hear him. “...wish my mom coulda' been one of these folks. Look at everybody. They're obviously wiped the shit out but...I mean look.” He gestured at a man with a young child on either hip and a sleeping baby in a backpack carrier. “Still got the kids up, gotta' make sure they see the parade righ'? Kinda' wild. I think, anyway.” Jon's voice dissolved into a mumble and he fidgeted with his hands in his lap.

 

Leakee's heart broke all over again and on a whim he took one of Jon’s hands in his own.

 

_She didn’t want me never wanted me._ This was apparently an old truth. It didn’t clamor for Leakee’s attention, it was just…there. _Threw me out. Said I would beg to come back I never did maybe I should have._ Jon’s fingers squeezed his own. “Sorry man. M’ probably a mess up there right now.” Jon said softly. _Shouldn’t do this to him have to be strong for my Lea not fair to him_.

 

Leakee hugged Jon tightly from behind. “Shh.” He murmured, impulsively sending out a wave powerful enough to make Jon’s whole body shudder and the families in front of them visibly still. _I can do this for you, if you let me_. “Let’s go back to the hotel. We can come back for the fireworks tonight, if you want?” Leakee suggested as the parade came to an end. “Let me help you, Jon.”

 

Jon sat there silently for almost a minute, fingers ticking nervously against his collarbone. “You really think…y’ think it’ll do any good?” He finally asked.

 

“I believe it will, yeah. I hope.” Leakee wished he could have sounded a little more confident. But he wasn’t going to lie or sugarcoat the truth. He didn’t know every in and out of how his blessing worked, after all. “It might not. But I was put on this planet to _help_ , Jon. Would be a pretty terrible show if I couldn’t help you.”

 

“Well that’s a vote a’ fuckin’ confidence if I ever heard one. Okay Lea, let’s go. Looks like it’s gonna’ rain anyhow.” Jon gave him a brave attempt at a grin. “Jus’ like it does every afternoon.”

 

…

 

The sky opened up as they made their final mad dash for the already-crowded bus, Leakee’s laugh still one of Mox’s favorite noises as the larger man fistbumped the driver.

 

Leakee grimaced at Mox through his curtain of wet hair, his hair elastic apparently lost in their home stretch sprint. “Shit, I can’t believe we couldn’t outrun the rain. We were so damn close.” He said ruefully, pressing closer to Mox probably in an effort to keep from dripping on the other bus passengers.

 

Either that or he just wanted to grind himself into Mox. Moxley was hardly complaining either way, loving the solid feel of Leakee’s body through his clothes. “It’s alrigh’, man. Dry stuff back at th’ room.” Moxley was having trouble focusing, nervous with excitement that maybe, _maybe_ he would be a little less busted after…whatever the hell it was that they were going to do. He had no idea what was in store for him but Leakee’s hope was infectious.

 

_I was put on this planet to_ _**help** _ _, Jon._

 

Fingers fucking crossed, hardly daring to wonder if good things might be more prevalent now that Leakee was in his life, Moxley let himself be cuddled once again. Leakee always wanted to touch him, regardless of his misgivings. Mox knew that sometimes he could be a bit…much. Sure, he loved the warm golden glow of Leakee’s blessing. But the idea that he could be inadvertently causing his boyfriend pain usually made Moxley leery of asking to be touched.

 

He didn’t ever know when something might turn bad to the point where his body would overflow the feelings into Leakee’s. It could be a nightmare, a smell, a taste. Leakee would suddenly stiffen or grunt and Moxley would belatedly realize that they were touching in some way, that he was the problem and he’d pull free. Those times were the worst, because Leakee always fought his retreat.

 

_I was put on this planet to_ _**help** _ _, Jon._

 

Leakee had pretty words and gentle hands and a great smile. He was kind enough to tell Mox not to leave, strong enough to keep him there when he wanted to fight. Even now he smoothed Mox’s rain-soaked hair back from his forehead, smiling at him. For no reason at all probably, just because he could. “What?” Mox asked, knowing the answer before Leakee could bother to respond. It was a common game between them.

 

“You.” Was always Leakee’s simple reply. It never failed to make Mox preen, even if only a little. The notion that ‘The Blessed One’ found him attractive. Mox thumped his forehead down on Leakee’s chest, nuzzling the area playfully with his nose and making Leakee chuckle.

 

Mox knew in the back of his mind that they weren’t as careful as they could be in public. The street dog in him was kind of waiting for the day when somebody tried to start something, overeager to fuck someone up for _his_ Leakee. They had been lucky so far, though, and the rest of Mox hoped their luck would never run out.

 

The bus pulled up beneath the overhang at the hotel and the two of them disembarked, Moxley bolting for the hotel doors. Once inside his teeth started chattering almost instantly. Being wet in the regular Florida climate was one thing, but being soaked to the skin in the air-conditioned lobby was entirely another. “L-L-Lea c-c-c’mon! M’ f-freezin’!” He complained, shuffling to the elevator. “I’ll c-catch m’ death or s-s-somethin’.”

 

Leakee’s arm was warm where it rested around his shoulders in the elevator, but that was as far as he went for contact. It was more than enough to satisfy Mox, who leaned into him. “You still okay?” Leakee asked as the floors climbed by. “I'm...I've never done something like this, Jon.”

 

“I’m willin’ to t-try. Jus’ don’t wanna’ hurt you.” Mox knew he was acting weird, all but snuggling into Leakee's side and sighing as the other man's blessing pulsed over him in a hot rush. Leakee didn't seem to mind, though.

 

“I can take it.” Leakee ran his hand through Mox's hair, tugging at the ends momentarily and making Moxley's breath catch. “You'd do it for me, if you were blessed and I wanted it. That's all that matters. It'll be enough. I'm sure of it.” He _sounded_ sure, which bolstered Mox's confidence a smidge.

 

“Alright. I...” Moxley swallowed hard. “I trust you, Lea.” He knew that was the right thing to say when Leakee's blessing _swamped_ him, making him feel like he was going to float away.

 

“Let's go then.” Leakee's face had turned all soft and kind, his fingers twined through Mox's loosely as the elevator doors opened.

 

…

 

Getting Jon to focus once their clothes were off was always the hard part. Remembering wasn't something that he did willingly most of the time. So it was practically a miracle when Leakee pressed their naked bodies together and Jon washed into him. Calm and half-orderly, no frantic scramble, just...Jon.

 

_Let me help_ . Continuing to soothe probably wasn't a bad idea, Jon was still more than frayed at his edges. Leakee reached. Always reaching, never pushing. Ready and willing to bring Jon back from whatever dark place he'd ended up in.  _Let me help_ .

 

“Hey man...” Jon said, sounding almost drunk as his hands clutched at Leakee's shoulders. “Missed you.” _Missed you_.

 

There it was, the echo that Jon sometimes got when he was being affectionate. Like he felt he needed to repeat himself. Like he was worried Leakee wouldn't hear. Jon growled and raked his teeth over Leakee's tattoo, gentle, just enough to let Leakee know he was nervous.

 

Leakee's hand cupped the back of Jon's neck and he touched his forehead to his boyfriend's.

 

_Now_ came the pain, the dull throb that settled in Leakee's stomach like a brick. A high-pitched sound rang in his ears and Leakee momentarily wondered whether this had been a  _very_ bad idea.

 

_I'll never beg to come back fuck you_ exploded angrily into Leakee's mind.  _Leaving leaving don't care leaving_ -

 

Jon twitched and then went still beneath Leakee.  _This alright?_ Leakee asked worriedly.

 

“Yeah, sorry, that one got away from me.” Jon answered out loud, a little breathless. “Look, Lea, I--”

 

“Shh, it's alright.” Leakee said calmly, assuming Jon was going to apologize more. “You're okay. I'm not gonna' hurt you.”

 

Jon rolled his eyes and slid his hand between them, wrapping his fingers around Leakee's quickly-waking cock. The black-haired man froze, startled. “ _Listen_ t' me, y' blessed motherfucker.” _I love you at least let me fucking say it here I'll scream it I don't care I_ _ **love**_ _you!_

 

Leakee shuddered as Jon's thoughts washed over him.  _ You... _ “What?” He croaked weakly, forcing himself to swallow.

 

_ Like nobody else like nothing else Lea Lea Jesus fucking Christ Lea I love you so much more than anything anything in this fucking world I just _ \- Jon had started kissing him and Leakee went along with it, still more than dazed by the other man's proclamation of love.  _ She never wanted me didn't want me. Too expensive too much work. Kicked me out told me I'd beg to come back never did don't know where she is now. Don't deserve don't deserve-- _

 

“It's not your fault, Jon.” Leakee finally managed to get out. _Not your fault. She left you. I'm here._ He cupped Jon's jaw, pressing their foreheads back together while Jon continued lazily stroking his cock.

 

_ Never knew him too young little bursts he  **hated** me she hated me for being I was why he left I was why he didn't stay. _ A huge figure, slurred words and dirty brown hair. Sharp nauseous alcohol smell and cigarette smoke. Massive, filthy work boots by the door of the tiny apartment. Leakee wanted to cry, what the hell kind of parents had Jon endured?  _ I'm so sorry, Jon _ .

 

_ I love you _ . Leakee flinched, confused at the abrupt change. Jon's eyes were soft, and when he opened his mouth the words finally came. “I love you, Lea.”

 

“ _Shit_.” Leakee swore, pulling back and huffing in a breath. “Jon...”

 

“S'okay if y' don't...love me too or whatever. I jus'...y' make me feel like no one else ever has before. I wanted you t' know.” _I'm sorry I'm sorry don't deserve don't deserve_. Jon, for all his outward calm, was writhing in fear on the inside. 

 

“No no no, Jesus fucking Christ, no Jon. I...you deserve so much fucking better than this, me. The blessed idiot.” Leakee managed to get his act together. “You're laying here tugging on my cock and I'm supposed to be helping.”

 

“You _are_ helping.” _Love you_. 

 

“How?” Leakee asked, grunting when Jon's hand cupped his sac.

 

_ Touching makes it better touching  **you** makes it better want to touch want to touch you're so beautiful _ \- “I like touching you.” Jon answered simply. 

 

“I like it when you touch me. Like it when you let me touch you. I know it's still hard for you sometimes. Don't want to rush you.” Leakee spoke through gritted teeth. “As much as you want.”

 

_ I love you too, Jon _ .

 

…

 

Mox felt like he was going to burst into flames when Leakee's words echoed softly in his head. The black-haired man's blessing rolled over him  _ strong _ , almost getting him to come untouched. It was just so  _ good _ , so damn good. “Thank you.” Mox mumbled, burying his face in Leakee's neck. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

 

_ Always, Jon. I love you _ . Leakee's mouth pressed to his forehead. “I'll always take care of you. Never leave you. I promise.”  _ I promise _ . Mox squeezed their cocks together in his fist, jerking them off sloppily in tandem and making Leakee start to pant. “ _ Oh _ , fuck, Jesus fucking Christ Jon--”  _ Need you need you _ . 

 

Leakee tended to spill more and more into him the closer he was to coming, Mox had noticed. The overlap was calming in a way, all hot and needy _give it to me need you Jon please faster more_. It never failed to turn Mox on, how Leakee would snarl outwardly but beg in his head, the picture of contradiction. The whole while his blessing flaring up at random, flooding Moxley with _warm good more_. It made phantom pains vanish, chased off bad memories and replaced everything with something a thousand times better, a thousand times brighter.

 

Leakee pressed their foreheads together, staring into Mox's eyes. _Want to open you up take you from behind bite your shoulders neck fuck you deep fuck you good love you right make you come want you to feel good now more_ _ **more Jon!**_ Mox gulped, bewildered and aroused beyond belief as Leakee's breath choked off. _I want I want yes give me everything let me help give me everything Jon I want it_ -

 

Leakee kissed him hard and spilled onto his stomach with a low groan. Mox released Leakee's cock and fisted his own, hand now slick with Leakee's come. “Ever seen a guy use your come t' jerk off?” He asked, tongue poking out from between his teeth as he grinned.

 

“What- _oh_.” Leakee's body was still shuddering but he watched, seeming transfixed as Mox worked his dick. _Jon_ \-- “You're going to be the death of me, oh my fucking God my cock is twitching right now and I _just_ came, you're going to fucking kill me--” Leakee's words were always so hot and _good_ , even better now with his deep voice wrecked from coming hard. “Look at you, fucking _look_ at you, perfect, absolutely perfect, God I love you.”

 

His being sparked like lightning in Moxley's insides, hand speeding up as Leakee bled into him  _ never leave you, love you need you please Jon _ -

 

Mox grabbed the back of Leakee's neck, kissing him with every ounce of hurt he had. All the suffering, all the bad things just pouring out and weakening in the golden glow of  _blessed, safe, never leave you_ . Not erased, not forgotten, but calmed. Shared and understood and  _accepted, it's accepted, give it to me Jon_ -

 

Leakee's fingers wrapped around Mox's, helping him jerk off while his mouth pressed hot and wet all over Mox's jaw and neck  _need you need you to come for me let me take this Jon I love you_ \--

 

Moxley couldn't hold back any longer, the rush of affection from Leakee more than enough to get him off. He snapped his teeth down into Leakee's shoulder, arched his back and came apart beneath his boyfriend, moaning around his mouthful of inked skin. Leakee made a _noise_ at being bitten hard, brown eyes going wide as Mox tongued the area gently. “Y' like that?” Moxley asked blearily, unable to keep from snickering when Leakee nodded furiously. “Mm, good. Gonna' do it more.” It was half-promise, half-warning. _Won't hurt you, love you_.

 

Mox's teeth found purchase on the other man's shoulder once again and Leakee bucked his hips helplessly. “Did any of it help?” He asked softly, suddenly looking worried. He pushed the hair back from Moxley's forehead. _Don't just want to fuck you, was trying to help, Jon_ -

 

“Yeah.” The lighter-haired man mumbled, pulling back for a second to offer Leakee a smile. _Love you, Lea_. “I think m'...m' better now.” _Thank you, Lea_. “If uh...f' you're still up for it, y' had some pretty great ideas earlier...”

 

...

 

Leakee Reigns and Jon Moxley ran full-tilt from the monorail station, hands firmly joined. Oversleeping would be the death of them someday. After fumbling through the reentry process they hurried as fast as they could back to Main Street, swelling music heralding that something _spectacular_ was about to happen.

 

Leakee slowed them to a stop, Jon's eyes widening in wonder as fireworks exploded over the castle in time with the soundtrack from the PA system. Leakee was normally the more level-headed of the two but he found himself sweeping Jon into a hungry kiss, Jon's hands fisting in his hair and tugging it free of its neat bun. This was so stereotypical, so _ridiculous_ , but he couldn't help it anymore than he could help being blessed. A choir crooned in the background about wishes and Leakee kissed the air out of his boyfriend's lungs, pretty sure he was glowing like a damn supernova at this point. He couldn't tone it down, couldn't have kept it under wraps even if he wanted to.

 

“Lea...” Jon's voice had a sharper rasp to it, brought on from their lazy afternoon of _thoroughly_ exploring each other. “You're...I mean, _wow_.”

 

Leakee felt like a brand new sun, everything _warm_ and brilliant, firework galaxies exploding into being over their heads and Jon, _JonLeakeeJon where do I end where do you begin_ , finally relaxed in his arms like he knew he was safe. _I love you_. “I love you.” He murmured out loud, kissing Jon's forehead, his mouth, his jaw. “I love you so much.”

 

“I love you too, Lea.” No hesitation. No echo. Jon's words were quiet but firm, truth in every syllable. _My Leakee_.

 

_My Jon_ .

 


End file.
